1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a layout judgment apparatus that judges the layout of a lens to be tested (hereinafter referred to as a subject lens) and a system for the layout judgment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progressive power lenses and distance aspheric lenses have become widespread in recent years as eyeglass lenses. With this wide spread, there is a need to appropriately put an eyeglass lens into the lens frame of an eyeglass frame so that the distance visual point and near visual point of a subject fall within the lens frame. For this reason, there is a need to measure the lens characteristics of a subject lens with a lens meter and confirm the distance portion (i.e., farsighted portion) and near portion (i.e., nearsighted portion) of the subject lens.
The aforementioned conventional lens meter, however, merely displays the measured value of each portion measured with a means of measuring. For this reason, there arises the disadvantage that the corresponding relationship between the frame of a subject lens and the distribution state of the lens characteristics of the subject lens, that is, the layout of the lens characteristics of the subject lens to the lens frame, is not known.